The Sealed Einherjar
by Shin aK1ra-sama
Summary: Einherjar...those who have died and are chosen to work for the gods. One has a special ability. He was reborn as an angel...However, he was sealed upon helping save the floating continent. This is his story...


**Yakusoku no Chi - Riviera/Riviera: The Promised Land does not belong to me.**

* * *

In Heaven,…

There are many beings…

Beings of truth and justice…

Beings of corruption and strife…

Angels are beings of truth and power…

Limited only by the will of the gods…

Substituted by the seven wise Magi…

Said one of the greater Magi…

"The Retribution is at hand…!"

But an angel wingless…

Shall save Riviera…

Though his story…

Is seen traitorous…

"This is Disaresta…"

And an angel heartless…

Shall try to stop him…

Though his story…

Is seen heroic…

"For the gods…"

And an angel sorrowful…

Shall try her all for redemption…

Though her story…

Is not known…

"For my future…"

And an angel indifferent…

Shall be sent to stop him…

Though his story…

Is held by demons…

"For peace…"

* * *

In a large room…filled with magic circles…a little man shrouded in dark cloaks paces about the room. Eventually, he starts levitating, instead of walking, about the room. After a while longer he turns around and looks at the magic circle at the center of the room.

"Silver…" the little man shrouded calls.

"Silver, the Grey Wing, reporting," a gray-winged angel appears from seemingly out of nowhere and bows to the man. He has long silver hair…hence his name. He is dressed with long black pants with a white belt and a white buttoned shirt under a short black coat.

"Silver," the shrouded man speaks, "I, Hector of the Magi, am here to give you the order of the gods."

"What do the gods wish, Magus Hector? I, Silver, will do everything within my power to fulfill the order of the gods," the angel, Silver, responds.

"There is a traitor in our midst…" Hector explains.

"A traitor?" Silver looks up, in reaction to what he had heard.

"Yes," Hector replies, "I order you to dispose of the traitor so that we may activate the Retribution."

"Yes, Magus Hector," Silver bows back down, "I, Silver, shall carve the order of the gods into my soul and destroy the traitor!"

"Good…" Hector grins a little before continuing, "…The traitor is Ecthel, the Wingless Grim Angel!"

"S-Sir!" Silver disappears.

"Hmph, he'll be of some use…" Hector says aloud…then laughs evilly.

- - o - - o - - o - - o - - o - -

**#1 HEAVEN'S GATE**

- - o - - o - - o - - o - - o - -

At Heaven's Gate, Silver makes his descent and makes his way to the exit which leads to Riviera, the floating continent. As he moves, he looks around to see the ruins of what was once a great civilization…It had treasure beyond what anyone could imagine…but now, it has nothing but rocks and rust.

"_Ecthel? Why? Has he gone mad? Him…__betray the gods? Why?,_" Silver continues flying forward until his Black Sword, the Blaengrgellir, instantly turns and blocks a scratch from a Fenrir. His Blaengrgellir had an odd appearance (not a straight sword, but a sharply bent one), just like all the other Divines…only this one has a huge hole near the front. The hole seems to function like an energy collector, not common with other Divines…

"What the—?" Sliver was taken by surprise. After he had noticed the Fenrir, he laughs, "A demon dog? _Heh, thanks to Blaengrgellir, I'll never have to worry about surprise attacks!_"

"Grr…" the Fenrir growls.

With that, he readies himself for battle…

"Die, animal!" Silver charges towards the beast. With just a single pierce through the Fenrir, Silver defeats it.

The Fenrir lies on the ground, motionless, after being hit by Silver's attack.

"What a waste of effort," Silver comments about the Fenrir's weakness.

"Now, to find the exit…" Silver continues flying through the ruins.

- o - o - o - o - o -

He glides through an area that's suspended by a system of chains. While he makes his way, he notices a bell on the ground. Against his better judgment, he lands near the bell and picks it up.

"Beautiful…" Silver comments.

"And dead!" a Lilith appears from nowhere.

"A…female demon," Silver holds his ground.

"True…" another Lilith appears behind him.

"Another one?" Silver looks back.

"Awooooo…!" a wyrm appears above him.

"And…an animal…" Silver looks up.

"Get him!" the first Lilith charges forward.

"Ch," Silver, once again, engages for battle.

Before the Lilith's scythe could make contact with Silver, Silver has the scythe's blade go into the Blaengrgellir's energy collector…which abruptly causes a small explosion. It results in the Lilith being knocked to the rock and her scythe has…become…well…just a pole…

"Damn you!" the other Lilith tries to slash at Silver, but the Blaengrgellir slashes at the wooden handle…effectively making it resemble only a sickle, "Ch!"

"Awooo!" the wyrm attacks, finally, by whipping its tail at Silver. Silver instinctively flies out of harms way, and the Blaengrgellir quickly slashes and cuts off both of the wyrm's wings…obviously making it spiral to the ground. Although, unfortunately for the wyrm, it was flying far from the suspended rocks…and it plummets all the way to the bottom of the ruins…

"Take this!" the second Lilith flies towards Silver and throws the bladed half of her weapon at Silver.

Silver, who has his back turned, does not notice the blade hurling towards him, but…the Blaengrgellir forces Silver to turn then forces him to hit it and send it back to the Lilith.

The Lilith tries to evade, but, to no avail, the blade cuts at one of her wings, leaving the wing with a gash…Making her fall…plummeting to the large suspended rock.

Silver looks at the two Liliths, who can barely stand, and waits to see if they want to continue…

"Finish us…" one of the defeated Liliths says as she waits for a fatal blow.

"…No," Silver answers, much to their surprise.

"Why?" the other Lilith asks.

"It is not in me to hurt women…be it an angel, a demon, a sprite, or a fairy…" Silver answers and gets ready to fly away, "Take care of yourselves…and don't get in my way again…" He says the last thing with an evil glare.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" the two Liliths say simultaneously…out of fear.

With that, Silver leaves the bell on the rock and flies away.

- o - o - o - o - o -

He passes through the area and finds himself at another pathway, except it is narrower and darker than the last pathways. It seems like broken path to a throne room…On his way, he sees a crack on the floor. As he passes by the crack, he notices the energy collector of his Blaengrgellir shine…brighter and brighter as he comes closer to it.

"…_It's probably a trap…_" he thinks to himself…however, he goes to the crack anyway, "But I'll bite."

He looks closely between the cracks and notices what appears to be a spear. So, he does what any curious idiot would do…try to pull it out.

"Just a little…farther…!" Silver continues trying to take whatever is stuck between the cracks of the floor. After a while, he finally pulls out the thing.

"Got it!" he yells triumphantly then looks at what he had taken…a strangely-shaped spear.

"What's this suppose to be?" Silver looks at the spear. It is blood red and appeared like a pitchfork...a Divine that looked like a pitchfork.

"A little weird, but I'll keep this for a while," Silver sighs, as he stows the spear into hammerspace.

After having done that, he flies off to the deepest part of the ruins…the throne room.

- o - o - o - o - o -

Upon entering the area, he could notice that something is wrong.

"It's a little quiet…" Silver brandishes his Blaengrgellir, "A little too quiet…and very creepy…"

He looks around more and more until…

"AWOOOOO!" a giant dragon appears. It has a bulky body…meaning that it is slow; however, bulk would usually mean easier for it to beat him down and harder for it to be beaten down. It's a green, mean, killing machine ready to kill Silver, as it roars once more, "AWOOOOO!"

"Not good!" Silver flies upward to distance himself from the dragon…however, he seems to have forgotten one important detail…the dragon can also fly!

"AWOOOOO!" the dragon takes flight by making a mighty flap with his giant wings then charges straight for Silver.

"Notgood! Notgood! NotgoodNotgood!" Silver tries his best to out maneuver the dragon by making sharp turns while in flight…but the dragon does not seem to have any problems, "Normally, you'd think that something that big wouldn't be able to fly so well!"

"AWOOOOO!" the dragon hovers for a while then blows a fireball straight towards Silver!

"Blaengrgellir!" Silver calls the name of his Divine; and, instantly, it deflects the shot by a single swipe.

"GRRR…AWOOOOO!" the dragon blows a stream of flames to Silver, this time.

"_I can't avoid that!_" Silver thinks for a while.

"_Take the hit and counterattack,_" a voice is heard.

"Who—?" Silver looks around for a second then realizes that he must act quickly, "Right!"

He flies straight through the steams of fire, while covering his face. Of course, it is hot and painful; but it, technically, is a smart move. He flies farther and farther, until the Blaengrgellir makes swings itself…and slashes at the dragon's face…critically injuring it.

"_Heh, now what?_" Silver thinks again.

After the hit, the dragon fell to the floor but is now recovering. It turns and looks at Silver and breathes out another steam of flames, "AWOOOOO!"

"_Split the Blaengrgellir…_" the same voice is heard.

"_Split?_" Silver thinks again then quickly splits the broad sword from the middle…forming two sabers, "Here they are…the Hjorsvartr and the Kolbrandr…Divine Assault!"

Separating the blades causes the energy stored within the Blaengrgellir to envelope the Twin Black Sabers. With the power ready, he flies straight through the attack again but is completely unaffected by the flames! He dashes through and slashes past the dragon…paralyzing it.

"Charge!" Silver, using the Twin Black Sabers as an extension of his arms, pulls his arms back and focuses his power to the tips of the Hjorsvartr and the Kolbrandr. Eventually, the power is visible, in the form of balls of light.

After exactly nine seconds, the balls of energy have reached their highest point…

"DIVINE ARTS…KAISER WAVE!" Silver slightly dashes forward, swings both his arms (and the sabers) forward (combining them back into the Blaengrgellir in the process), and sends a wave of pure energy to the dragon.

"A-A-AWWWOOOOOO!" the dragon roars one last time before being enveloped by the Kaiser Wave.

After watching the dragon's body disintegrate, Silver scoffs and flies off to continue his mission.

- o - o - o - o - o -

As he flies through the ruins, he notices a magic circle.

"Now, where would this go?" Silver thinks aloud.

"To your doom!" a familiar voice is heard.

"What the—" Silver turns around to see the two Liliths from earlier…with reinforcements in the form of FOUR wyrms!

"You will pay for what you did to us last time!" one of the Liliths yells.

"We won't let you escape this time!" the other Lilith yells.

"…No mercy, this time…" Silver sighs and charges towards the demons.

"Reveng—!" the first Lilith yells…but is quickly dispatched…as Silver used his Blaengrgellir to stab clean through her gut, "GAH…"

She quickly falls after Silver pulls out his sword from her body.

"Sister!" the remaining Lilith cries. She turns to Silver then yells, "ATTACK!"

"Awooooo!" all the four wyrms fly straight towards Silver.

One wyrm tries to bite at Silver's gray wings but is quickly cut down by a swipe from the Blaengrgellir.

"What?" the Lilith is shocked to see a wyrm fall that easily.

"…I'd say this is easy…If I were really the one fighting…" Silver sighs and waits for another attack.

One wyrm charges straight for Silver, "Awooooo!"

"Or maybe it is easy to begin with…?" Silver flies backwards…completely oblivious to the fact that he's flying straight towards another wyrm, that's also charging for Silver!

"Fool!" the Lilith laughs.

"What do you mean by—? WAA!" the Blaengrgellir pulls Silver upwards…just in time for him to escape a pincer formation…and a nasty loss.

"No!" the Lilith screams as she sees the two wyrms flying towards each other at high speeds…The wyrms try to stop, but…the law of inertia makes them crash straight into each other…and fall to the bottom of the ruins.

"I…didn't see that coming…" Silver hovers overhead.

"Damn him!" the Lilith yells.

"Awooooo!" the remaining wyrm charges towards Silver. It breathes out a bluish mist once it is close enough to attack Silver.

Silver's survival instincts make him remember that some wyrms have the power to freeze their prey with their breath…like some dragons can burn their prey…So, he flies back and far from the range of the breath attack.

"_Now what?_" Silver thinks.

"_Attack then leave the rest to us…_" the voice from before explains.

"Hm…Here's everything…really…" Silver sighs and notices the wyrm heading right towards him. He slashes at the wyrm once to see what happens…

The energy collector of the Blaengrgellir seems to absorb the light surrounding it…then the Blaengrgellir slashes at the wyrm a few more times.

"This is…" Silver says in amazement as he feels the power of his weapon from the darkness…

"Divine Assault!" he slashes downward and continues using the momentum of the slash for his next slash…and the momentum of that slash for the next…and so on…

"DIVINE ARTS!" Silver yells as the Blaengrgellir split into the Kolbrandr and Hjorsvartr. He continues his assault and slashes so quickly, it appears as though he were encased in a black orb, "GENOCIDE…CUTTER!"

"Checkmate…!" Silver turns and snaps his fingers.

"A—" after the snap is heard…the wyrm's body disintegrates.

After seeing such power, the Lilith unconsciously drops her scythe…out of fear…

After seeing the wyrm die, Silver turns to the remaining Lilith.

"N—No…" the Lilith flies backwards.

Silver slowly follows her.

Eventually, her back hits a wall. She looks back and sees that she's completely cornered. She turns forward and is astonished to find that Silver is less than a foot away from her! She is scared to death, "No…"

"…Heh…" Silver looks into her eyes and sees her fear, "_'No mercy' was what I had said…but…I can't help but pity her…_"

"No…" futile…she tries to back away even more then looks around…until she can see her sister's body…unmoving…lifeless…filled with death…She finds hate and kicks Silver a few feet back.

"What the—?" Silver is caught off-guard from the kick, then sees the Lilith flying down, "Where is she—? Her scythe!"

Upon that realization, he rushes after her.

He notices that her head-start will allow her to reach the scythe first, "I have to do something!..._That's it!_"

He takes the Kolbrandr and hurls it towards (not at) the Lilith, in hopes that seeing the blade will scare her enough into fleeing. However, to his disbelief, the Kolbrandr pierces through her wing— the same wing he injured a few hours ago!

"AAAAAHHHHH…" the Lilith falls, seemingly to her doom…and passes out.

"Not while I'm around!" Silver speeds towards her and catches her, just before falling into the deeper parts of the ruins.

"You okay?" he asks her but quickly realizes that she is unconscious, "Fainted, huh?"

As he flies to his saber, which is stuck on a stone, he looks at her injured wing and sighs, "_In here, she'll be nothing but prey, if I leave her…_"

"_I'll…take her with me…_" Silver sighs and lays her on the ground.

He pulls the Kolbrandr out of the stone and combines them back into the Blaengrgellir, "Tveirhendr! (Old Norse: Two-Handed!)"

Silver turns back at the Lilith…unconscious and scared, then he sighs, "No telling what the Magus are going to say if they found out that I spared a demon!"

With that, he takes the Lilith and to the magic circle…and exits Heaven's Gate…to see the world of Riviera…the Promised Land…

- - o - - o - - o - - o - - o - -

"Where…may I find my hunting ground…?"

Next time…

**#2 BIANCA**

"…I will have revenge for my sister!"

- - o - - o - - o - - o - - o - -

**Random Notes:  
Competitions and Stuff are over for me! Yay!  
Happy Holidays, by the way!  
The fanfic is extremely late, but…better late than never, right?  
Also, the intro is shaped like that, since it's the general shape of the Blaengrgellir, okay? No questions? Good!  
Next fanfic to work on…my PPGZ fanfic!**


End file.
